


Captured

by Kool3r, starry_kitsune



Series: One Off Stories [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prison, Slavery, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_kitsune/pseuds/starry_kitsune
Summary: This was a joint-writing project by myself and Starry_Kitsune based on our Dungeons and Dragons characters. We hope you enjoy it!
Relationships: Dax'livan/Devkis
Series: One Off Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066010





	Captured

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joint-writing project by myself and Starry_Kitsune based on our Dungeons and Dragons characters. We hope you enjoy it!

Dax drew in a sharp breath as Devkis peeled back his shirt. She set the cloth aside on the ground and winced at the bloodstain on her gloves. She pulled them off and tossed them onto the bloody shirt. She undid the cloth wrapped around his chest and felt his shoulders tense under her touch.

“We’re safe. No one is going to see us.” She whispered. After a nod response she finished taking off the piece and set it aside with the other bloody items. A breeze blew through and Dax felt so vulnerable like this. However, he trusted Devkis, and that was enough.

“You need to be more careful.” She dug into her bag and pulled out her old cloak. She ripped off a piece and dabbed at the open wound on Dax’s back. “Maybe don’t charge into battle, Danger prone Dax.”

“I know.” Dax snapped, his shoulders tensing again. He felt Devkis pause for a second before continuing to dab off the blood. “Sorry I just…”

“We were ambushed, and you had taken your armor off because we were in, well, an inn.” She laughed a bit at her joke as she tossed the bloodied fabric aside and ripped off another piece from the old cloak. Before dabbing more blood, she looked at the scars that littered his back, a pang of guilt as her eyes fell on a burn scar.

“Dev, you okay?” Dax asked craning his neck to try and look back at her. Coming out of her guilt she pressed the fabric against Dax’s wound and he let out a drawn-out grunt. “Damn, can you be a little more gentle?”

“I’m soaking up the blood and trying to get it to clot faster, so maybe?” She didn’t sound super sure of herself, but it’s what her mom did so she did it too. She pulled the fabric off and nodded at her work. She tossed the piece aside and pulled some bandages out from her bag. She reached around his chest and began to wrap up the wound.

“You aren’t going to clean it?”

Devkis stopped and Dax could feel her rolling her eyes. “I don’t have anything to actually clean it with, or disinfect it unless you want me to use burning hands.” She laughed a bit, panic leaking out of her voice some. “We all know how that went last time. I could use water, but all the water around us is salt water. Do you want me to use that?”

That made Dax shudder. No Thanks.

She continued to wrap around his chest; tight enough to stop the bleeding, but not constricting him and infringing on his breathing. He blushed when she brushed her hand against his breast. She stopped immediately.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“It’s fine-“

Some birds flew frantically out of a nearby tree and the two were on alert. She tied the bandages off and stood up. She grabbed her quarterstaff and turned towards the woods where the birds flew off from. “Stay here, I’m going to sweep the area.”

“Not alone.” He lowered his voice and turned to her, starting to get up, but she was already moving away. “Wait, wait.” She stopped and turned to him, pausing when he held out his armor. “If you are going alone at least take this for now. It won’t be good if we are both hurt.”

“Only if you sit down and wait patiently. You don’t need to be reopening that wound on your back.” She waited for him to sit down before taking the armor. She dropped her own armor and slipped his on. She twisted some to adjust to its feel. Lucky for her they both had small chests, so the only thing constricting on he was the extra muscle she carried that he didn’t have “Thank you.” She turned back to the forest and cautiously walked in.

A few agonizing minutes passed and nothing happened. He was about to relax when he heard a yelp from the direction she had gone in. He was on his feet in seconds, but tripped on a well-placed mage hand.

A man was laughing behind him. “One down, one to go. We are gonna be rich!”

~

Dax hit the ground with a loud thud followed by a pained groan. His hand reached to his back, sticky red blood soaking through the freshly placed cloth. He looked ahead in time to see Devkis hanging upside down by her ankles from a tree, a snare having caught her, ripping her from her feet into the air.

A hooded man was laughing as he stepped into sight and crouched over Dax. He reached out, grasping the half-drow by the face, forcing his head side to side as if examining his price. He paused; eyes fixated on Dax’s as they rolled back as if he’d fallen unconscious. “C’mon girl, don’t die now. You’re worth far more to us alive. You and your little orange friend will bring us so much gold we’ll never run out!”

Bim hid in the bushes nearby, Dax seeing through the tiny weasel’s eyes as if they were his own. The familiar watched as the man tied Dax up and threw him over his shoulder with little trouble. Several more cloaked men began lowing Devkis from the tree that held her above them. Too many for her to fight off on her own. ‘Go find her, Bim,’ Dax’s voice echoed in the magical critter’s head. Bim spun around and took off towards the north.

“Fool, you weren’t supposed to hurt her. We need them as whole as possible or we’ll get a smaller payment,” another man spoke.

“Quit bein’ a whiney bitch,” the man carrying Dax spat. “We’ll make sure she gets patched up before we ship them off to the market. Besides, once the others find the red one there will be no worry if this one has a scar or two.”

Dax’s vision snapped back to his body once Bim got beyond the hundred-foot range of their telepathic link and he immediately struggled against the man holding him. He was flung to the ground, rolling slowly to his feet before immediately feeling a hand connect to his face, a loud crack echoing as he slumped unconscious to the ground.

“Jaysus mate, you didn’t need to hit her that hard.”

“Leave him alone, asshole!” Devkis’s shout echoed, followed by a grunt as a fist met her stomach, causing her to stumble as the men tied her up as well. They tied a gag around her mouth as well, one almost losing a finger to her sharp teeth. 

“Silence, girl,” the man sighed in annoyance, turning back to Dax’s unconscious form. “Just get them in the cart. We’ve been out too long.”

After several hours of travel through heavy forest, Devkis was drug from the cart and thrown over the shoulder of one of the men. He carried her toward a large, stone structure. She squirmed and attempted to yell through her bindings, refusing to be handled in such a way.

“Oy, this one is feisty!”

“Excellent.” The man who knocked Dax out grinned. “They pay more money for the feisty ones.” He got in her face, Dax weakly struggling on his own shoulder. “It’s more fun to break them.” Devkis’s glare was burning holes in him.

As they approached the stone structure the door opened and three more cloaked men stepped out, “It’s ‘bout time y’all got back. Thought you might have run into some trouble catchin’ the merchandise.”  
“Only a minor inconvenience, but nothing to worry about,” The man carrying Dax said.

Dax had regained consciousness halfway between where they’d been captured and their current location. He’d looked to Devkis, nodding an assurance that he’d be okay, but kept his focus on where they were heading as much as possible. He focused on the stone hallways, and then the stairs that they were carried down until they reached what he guessed was meant to be a dungeon. He watched as Devkis was carried down an adjacent hallway from where he was being taken and looked at her concerned. He heard her mumbling, even though the gag kept him from understanding anything.

“Please don’t hurt her,” Dax begged. He groaned as the man turned into a small stone room and shifted him from his shoulder.

“Shut up, girl. If you do as you’re told, we’ll make sure your wound is properly patched up and we’ll let you see your friend.”

~

Devkis was carried into a barred cell deep within the complex. The man carrying her was accompanied by three others. She was set down onto her feet and untied before being pushed into the cell, the door slamming shut. She spun around, grasping the bars, tears in her eyes. “Please don’t hurt him!”

“Him? Was there a male among them?” One of them men looked around to his companions.

“Just the red one, but he wasn’t with either of these two. He got away closer to Frost Harbor, though we got the blue girl that he had been with.”

“Who ya mean, girl?” The man questioned Devkis.

“My friend that was hurt. He’s not a girl. Please don’t hurt him anymore,” Devkis said again, her hands squeezing the bars tighter. She imagined them melting under her grasp

“I felt what she had, small as they were,” the man smirked. “Definitely wasn’t a boy.” He laughed, walking away.

“You fucking Asshole!” Devkis spat as he left the room, leaving two guards behind. “When I get out of here, I’ll burn you to ashes you piece of shit! If you lay a single finger on Dax that makes him uncomfortable you will know a fate worse than Death!” She pulled her hands back from the bars when one of the guards smacked her quarterstaff at them.

“Quiet, girl.”

Devkis growled and held her hands up, thumbs touching. She began to recite the spell but stopped, seeing a familiar symbol on the wall just above the bars. The same symbol from the door at the Temple of Suné in the room Ezra was kept in. She lowered her hands. She didn’t want to find out what it did.

~

After another hour passed, Dax was led into the room by the same man who had carried him into the complex. One of the guards waved a hand and Devkis’s body froze in place before the cell was opened. Dax was pushed in and the door shut behind him.

Devkis unfroze and shook it off. “Are you okay?” She rushed to Dax, pulling him into a hug. “They didn’t touch you, did they?” She broke away and examined him, taking in the fact that all he wore was his pants and a new piece of torn cloth wrapped around his chest and more snugly over the wound on his back than what she’d left. She glared at the man as he walked away, the guards remaining. “I’m going to kill them for this, and for constantly calling you a girl.”

Dax smiled, or what could be a smile in this situation, and leaned against his friend as they both sat down in the corner of the cell. “I’m used to it, Dev. Most people assume based on my voice and body, but I appreciate that you care about such things.”

“Of course, I do. You deserve to be treated how you choose.” She gave him a reassuring smile back. “They aren’t ‘just things’ either. They are who you are. Nothing will change that.” 

He nodded and shivered some in the cold cell. She shifted herself and pulled the cloak of many fashions off and wrapped it around his shoulders.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Devkis spoke again. “I want to burn these guys so-“ She stopped when Dax tensed and put a finger to her lips, causing her to stop. She looked at him in confusion.

“Downstairs. Right, then left. Two guards,” Dax whispered, watching the guards standing by the door. They didn’t seem to hear him. “Dev and I, and another girl, though I don’t know where she is. A dozen men, maybe more.”

“What the hell are you whispering about?” Devkis questioned quietly, her eyes moving from Dax to the guards then back.

“Help is coming,” Dax smiled, pulling Devkis closer to him almost protectively as a loud crash sounded from somewhere above.

“H-how?” Devkis questioned.  
“Bim, of course,” Dax grinned as several more guards poured into the large room, standing between their cell and the doorway.

“It’s him!” One of the men shouted, the terror in his voice echoing off the stone walls. “The Stormwind…” his voice cut off as the door flew off the wall, slamming into two of the slavers, crushing them between the steel of the doors and cell bars.

Torbin Fallow, Stormwind of Valkur stepped into the room, two figures following behind him. Dax exhaled in relief at the sight of the beautiful light skinned elven woman, Saphielle, a Warhammer in one hand, and a shield in the other. Anger exploded across her face as her father stepped forward, showing no strain as he easily began his assault on several of the guards.

From behind Saphielle, another man stepped around. His skin was dark red and his hair a fiery orange, though like Saphielle he too looked furious. As his apparent anger rose, his hair burst into flames. He drew two swords from his sides and rushed alongside Torbin, slicing his way through.

Saphielle approached as the last guard backed against the cell. She dropped her Warhammer and raised her right hand, snapping her fingers towards him. The man grabbed his head, the loud crashing sound of the bells echoing in his head before he let out a pained scream and fell lifeless to the stone floor.

“Fucking slavers,” The red-skinned man growled, sliding his swords into their sheathes after making sure no more stood before them. He looked to Saphielle and bowed his head respectfully before rushing back out of the room.

“Dad, make sure he finds his sister safely,” Saphielle smiled to her father, who turned and rushed after the man. She turned back to Dax and Devkis and sighed, grabbing the barred door and with a brief grunt of effort, she ripped it free from its hinges and looked to her friends. “Perhaps you should choose somewhere a bit more friendly to take a break from our adventures next time,” she chuckled, moving to her friends and making sure they were okay.


End file.
